Bane Of Chaos
by Ilamp
Summary: Read and Review please! I know its sort of overused however I'm trying to make it different than the other ones! Percy's life is in ruins. All thanks to his brother Will. He has been forgotten and cheated on. So he leaves camp alone. This was the best choice Percy could ask for, because little did he know he was going to meet the creator of all, Chaos.
1. Chapter 1: It all went down

**Here it is my 2nd PJo and HoO fanfic please enjoy and of course my children as I always ask tips and reveiws are greatly appreciated here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO most character belongs to my man Rick Rio.**

Percy's POV

After everything I did. I get screwed. Why would this happen? Is it the fates? No, they wouldnt do anything this cruel. Its just him. Everyone is head over heels for him, I have no reason why either. They forgot I was even there, everyone! The only people who actually talked to me and knew I was there were my closest friends Grover, Thalia, and lastly Nico. I hardly even get to chat with them. Thalia is out with the hunters, Grover is scouting for more demigods, Nico isnt just at camp much. Guess hes still trying to figure out more of his history even though hes already found out what he needed he wants more or hes in the underworld helping his dad. Oh and did I mention I lost my step dad and my mother in a poor house fire about three months ago? Its like the whole world is turning its back against me making me miserable.

Hi my name is Percy Jackson I am 17 years of age and a son of the greek god Poseidon and my mother Sally Jackson. I have done many quests and led my camp into wars. I am a great hero who saved many. Then it all came crashing upon me when a new camper about my age came to camp. For some reason he wasn't claimed until dinner that night but when he did I was excited. The reason for this was becuase he was my new half-brother. Who knew that he was the one that was going to ruin my life. Hes name is Will Anderson. He seemed nice at firrt but when a few furies somehow got passed the barrier he went and slain them all asking for no help. He was succeful and everyone praised him.

I dont mind him getting much attention but then I noticed after a few days at camp fewer and fewer were talknig to me until no one. Even Annabeth my amazing girlfriend stopped talking to me when I try to talk to her she makes up excuses and leaves. I was left behind and forgotten. I hardly even talked to Will. Then I regret one thing I saw while walking onto the beach trying to get over being alone. There she was Annabeth sitting at the dock with Will laughing. Then Annabeth the same Annabeth who was my girlfriend the girl I loved so much that I even decided to give up being a god and immortaltiy for had kissed my brother Will. The worst part he kissed back. That blew it I was furious. I ran over and pulled them apart.

"Annabeth!" I yelled so loud I think the whole camp heard.

"What the hell is going on here!" I was so loud the whole camp basically came running to the beach.

"Percy it isn't what it looks like." she said her voice filled with fear. She never saw me this angry before. I calmed down a little not wanting to attract more attention.

"Oh really tell me then what does it look like cause where im standing it looked like you were making out with this jerk." I retorted with my voice laced with venom.

"Uhm ..." she couldnt make up and answer than Will spoke up "Get lost Jackson i'm trying to makeout with Annabeth here. Its very hard with you interupting." That pissed me off. I walked up to him and then sucker punched him right on his left cheek twisting my hand at the right moment being sure to tear off skin. He landed at the edge of the dock with his cheeck swolen and sore while groaning in pain. I the walked back to my cabin to get packed. I was done I decided im leaving.

"Wait Percy I have something to tell you!" Will yelled back. I turned to see him smiling smugishly. "Annabeth says I am better than you at everything even kissing! Oh and Poseidon favors me over you!" That really made me mad. I just walked back then I got packed up. I grabbed drachmas even some from Will. I Iris-messaged Grover, Thalia, and Nico telling them that I'm leaving and that they were the only three who truly cared for me and the things Will did even with Annabeth. They were worried for me and told me not to go but I had to. I told them that I would miss them and tell the others that I have left.I took out Riptide and set it on the bed. If Poseidon loves Will so much why not give this to him? I stopped by the stables to say one last goodbye to blackjack and fed him a sugar cube. With that I ran through the barriers and headed off on my own thinking of what to do. Go rogue? Nah that wouldnt make this any better. ( A/N that actually would seem to be a good story idea for any one who wants it.)

It was getting late and I was pretty far away from camp. So I decided to camp in the woods hoping there was no more trouble. Its a good thing to becuase I was right. I slept peacefully.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arise My Child Bane

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**  
**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO or HoO most character belong to Rick Rio.**

**Percy's POV** When I awoke my head was hurting and my neck had a sore pain running through it. I got up and wondered where to go. I wondered for hours, before I knew that those hours turned into days and then those days turned to weeks. I found a road that seemed very familiar, yeah it was a road that lead to Manhatten. I didnt realized how far away I walked. My stomach growling and my throat was dry my body got very skinny.I knew I couldnt last any longer, and then suddenly I collapsed and everything went black but before my eyes completely shut for what I thought was going to be forever, I saw a flash but not like a flash that filled the room it was a flash made from darkness, and then everything was black.

**Will's POV** As everyone noticed Percy was gone I was really excited. Finally my weak older crybaby brother was gone. I ran up to mine and Percy's cabin. Wait a minute Percy is gone so that makes is my cabin alome. As I got to my cabin I saw Percy's pen known as riptide on my bed. Wow that idiot even left me his pen? I took it and placed it into my pocket. I laid back onto the bed and fell asleep with a smirk on my face.

**Annabeth's POV** Why was Percy so upset? Things werent going so well between me and him well he will be back in a few more days. I walked over to Will's cabin and found him asleep. I woke him up with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh hey Anna..." I muffled his voice by giving him a kiss. He traced my lips with his tognue signaling for entrance. I allowed it. I then released the kiss both of us gasping for air. I started undressing as soon as Will noticed this I could see a bulge in his pants coming. He started ripping off this shorts ans shirt and then well I am pretty sure you can guess the rest. We both fell asleep on his bed stress free.

**Chiron POV**

The search for Percy was still going on. Though no luck. I contacted the Olympians the day after he went missing. We agreed we will have meeting twice a year every year about trying to find his whereabouts until we find him. I hope we would find him soon he was after all one of my favorite campers.

**Percy's POV** I woke up with IV's in my arms and chest that was hooked to a machine. I appeared to be in a metal room. My head wasnt as in much pain as I remembered and my neck wasnt sore anymore. I noticed the bed I was laying on was cushioned ahead right in front of me were metal automatic sliding doors. The doors started to open. Then a man with white hair and a beard approached me while wearing dark purple robes. His eyes were ... unique and unusual. Where it should have been white was black as the night sky, but then there appeared to be bright little stars in them. He had a smile on his face and was gazing at me.

"Hello my child Perseus." his tone was calm deep and ringed in my thoughts. I tried to move but then he instantly appeared next to me with his hand on my shoulder signaling not to move.  
"Wh-who are y-you? My voice was shaky and then I realized the Iv was giving me food and water.  
"I am Chaos. Creator of all even the titans and gods themselves. This makes everyone and anything my child. I am the most powerful being in the universe." He announced proudly.  
"What am I doing here? Where on earth am I?" I was starting to get worried because je then smirked.  
"You my son are not on Earth. You are in space in a large spacecraft. You are here becuase I saw the way the word treated you. You are also here to get a new life. I want you to become my commander and personal peacemaker." His voice was now more quite and actually as if he cared for me.  
"You mean like an assassin?" I asked looking up at the ceiling. He just nodded.  
"Do you Percy Jackson want to become my apprentice, commander, and personal assassin?" He gazed deep into me as if he was trying to figure the answer before hand. I fixed my glance over at him and smiled.  
"Lord Chaos, It would be my honor to pledge to you. I will answer to your every wish and undergo your training." My voice was now calm and settled and filled with joy that was never there before.  
"Then I rename you Percy Jackson as Bane." He then rose and left the room telling me to heal up and rest.

**So how was it? Did you hate it like it? Please reveiw. Tell me how to make it better. The nexr cahpter is set 2 years into the future! Oh and look up bane and you will know what Percy's new name is ; D**


	3. Chapter 3: Two years later

**Here it is Chapter 4 enjoy!**

**Two years after Percy/Bane has been missing from camp and since then has he joined the forces of Chaos.**

**Percy's/Bane's POV**

I was in the training room preparing for my final test, that was facing Chaos himself in a knew I couldnt beat him no matter how hard I would try he just wanted to test my battle skills and how much I have learned. Boy, its been a long two years, but it was worth it. All the power I have now surpasses the gods and the primordial gods themselves. One of my best friends and third in command entered the room Scott Witherspoon. (A/N: Lol Witherspoon.) Like many on this ship he is a mortal who was saved from Chaos.

"Sir Bane, Chaos wants to meet you in the briefing room, and good luck its a mission you might not like."  
I was curious of what it was so I told Scotty to inform Chaos I would be right up. ( It is then name he prefers to be called.) I got out of my training clothes and got into my gear. It was just medevil fashioned armor made from special metal that was unbreakable and had resistance to very high tempeters. Then I put on my cloak and tabarb. In them middle of both (on the back of the cape) was the symbol of chaos. (A/N: Look at book cover for the symbol.)

With all my gear I headed up. On my way there however I went to the barracks room to get my special sword/mace thing I call Sea Urchine, I cant really explain what it exactly is, neither could the weapon specalists. All I knew is that it was one of the best weapons in the universe. It was wrapped in bandages so it wouldnt hurt anyone while I held it on my back. The hilt of the weapon was one foot itself with a strong flat leather string attached in a circle so I could place it around my shoulders . Above the hilt was five and a half feet of a thick metal cylinder. All around the the cylinder from ever side were four inches of very sharp spikes. It was made from the same material as my armor so it was pretty heavy, but with my new power I could use it in battle with one hand, however I wouldnt be able to hold it like that for long thats the reason why I always use two. I was able to swing it just as fast as anything else, also it was an excelent weapon for deflecting swords.

I grabbed my vicious sword that I only used for tearing, shredding, disarming, and really annoying people. I then gabbed my other weapon it was just a cutlass I liked to call Tentical. Why you ask? Its because the edge of it was magically enhanced to leave the wound it made stinging. The deeper the wound the more painful the sting. I put it into my sheath. With that I was ready to talk with Chaos.

**Chiron's POV**

"Does anyone have any information on Perseus Jackson's whereabouts?" Zeus spoke in a bellowing tone. Everyone shook their heads and looked down.  
"Oh my boy, how I miss him." Poseidon longed to see his son once more.  
"If it werent for you campers and you two!" Artemis glared down at the campers especially Annabeth and Will who just kept close to each other.  
"Alright send more search parties he has got to be somewhere, now meeting disbanned!" With that the gods flashed out. I want to know where my camper is! He was one of my favorites even though we werent to show favortism we didnt show him any attention I just want to apologize.

**Percy's/ Bane's POV **

"WHAT!" I yelled so loud I swear the ship stared shaking.  
"No need to yell Bane, I know you dont want to but you have to go back to camp for the war." Chaos was just calm but I knew he hated what those people did to me. Gaia was rising and she swore to tear down the camp fist before Olympus, leaving Olympus hardly guarded.  
"I have already informes them about my army helpnig them with Gaia. All I need you to do is lead them. Lead them all Bane and prove to me you have become stronger!" Chaos gazed deeply into me.  
"Yes father." I was still shocked, mad, depressed, and happy only becuase I got to see my only few friends I had left. Even a few gods remembered me like Hestia and Hades. (shocker!)  
"Then get to the transportation pods and set the location for Earth/Manhatten/Camp Half-Blood! I will inform them of you coming Bane. For now gather a few soldiers for now I will send more later."  
With that he vanished. Its called void transportation, only the strongest can do it. I and a few others can but the distance isnt as strong for me its about ten feet and it wears anyone except Chaos out if he uses it to often.

I grabbed Scotty and Isabell for now. Isabell is a demigod who is a daughter of Aphrodite and can charmspeak, like me the worlds back was turned against her. As we all got settled I set the coordinates, two days till we reach Earth and announced.

"This is going to be a long trip. Next stop Camp Half-Blood. We have food and drinks in the minnifridge if you are hungry." With that I sat down on a bunk bed they have on the pod and went to bed to the sound of the two lovers on the bottom bunk. Oh I didn't mention Isabell is also Scotts girlfriend funny huh, other than that shes a good fighter and a very fluent charmspeaker.

"Hmm just think about it, two days and I will see people who treated me like dirt and walked all over me. People who forgot me and dont care about me." I kept repeating in my head. I never thought of any of them unless they were metnioned by Chaos. "Two days." I thought and with that I went to bed and dreamed of my memories at camp, memories that were now just a fools burden sadly I was that fool.

**Hope ya enjoyed! Please Review I would like to know what you think to keep me writing and how to improve other than that go have fun!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos Informs Camp

Next Chappy sorry for the long wait.

**Zeus POV**

"Still no news of Percy eh?' I asked.

"No sir, but we do hav..." Chiron was cut off by the ver so great Will.

"Who needs Percy! Look at what we have done the past two years without him. I mean you have new people at camp that are way better than him. Me being the greatest of them all!" he was girnning smugly.

"You shall not talk like that ever again!" I yelled so loud cracks appeared "Percy has done more than any other hero there ever was. You compared to him are nothing!" This time the sky was already dark, it was pouring rain and thundered loudly.

" Zeus, I would like it if you did not yell to my son like that, I miss Percy to even though Will had a prt to do with his disapearence he is still my son." He didnt seem to care much for Percy but the look in his eyes were telling he missed him so much. I relaxed back a little but it didnt clear outside.

"Lord Zeus, I have an important matter! Kronos has somehow rose again and has convinced Gaia to battle against Olympus. I hear they are going to strike the camps first!" Chiron spoke sounding irrated at Will's rudeness.

**Chaos's POV**

So there I was in the briefing room getting ready to flash to Earth. I was looking at the gods and their campers having their little meeting of Percy's and his whereabouts. I i closed my eyes and focused my energy until dark purple mist formed around me and when it cleared I was gona and flashed into the Olympian meeting.

"Hello everyone!" I smiled while waving.

"Who are you!" asked Zeus looking irrated. "What are you doing here! How did you get here!"

"You dont know me? Look at me really? Nothing comes to your godly little minds?" I laughed so loud but then Zeus and poseidon both steaming red with anger threw a lighning bolt and a bolt of water at me.

I simply let them both hit me but it didn't affect me at all, the lightning just got absorbed while the water just came right off. I was standing there laughing still. "I am Chaos of course, Creator of all." the looks on everyone's face was pricless theyre jaws dropped and the gods look mad as hell.

"Relax, Im not here to fight you , in all honesty you wouldnt stand much of a chance, I am here to help with your war I hear about. I know you will not win without my help so I am going to send troops to your aid whether you like it or not, three are on the way as we speak." I looked around to see if everyone was paying attention and understood. Then this one boy who seemed to be head over heels for himself spoke up.

"Who do you think you are! We dont need your pathetic help! So get lost." pretty stupid I thought. Ignoring him I just turned back to the gods who were about to stike at me. I lifted my hand and then let it down and by force they all bowed down to me dropping their weapons. There were only three smart ones who just sat back knowing better. I beleive it was Hephestus, Hades, and Hestia. Hades though looked mad but didnt do anything just mumbled to himself.

" I will first send my best man, his name is Bane, treat him with respect, he is a demigod but the whole world turned its back against him leaving him alone." I said "I found him and trained him. Now he is the second strongest being in this universe. No one here stands a chance so do not anger him. He hates earth."

With all the gods scared I flashed away saying that my three troops will arrive within a day and a half, also that I would send mroe troops later.

**Annabeth's POV**

What just happened I thoguht. There was a force stronger than the gods themselves! I thoguh the ones who created them were dead or disappeared like pan. Anyways Chaos looked nothing like anyone would imagine. Those eyes, they are like the sky itself.

I walked over to Will who seemed mad but when i put my hand on his shoulder her calmed a little bit, turned to me and kissed me. We brok apart and left for his cabin.

**Percy's/Bane's POV**

I awoke from my bed and got ready for the day. Scott and Isabell were stil asleep half dressed on their bed. They made some noise last night but I was to tired that it didnt bother me as much.

"Isabell and Scott wakey wakey!" I said shaking them. They mumbled and got up. "We are a day away from Earth. You guys might want to get ready and train a little more."

"Bane, just a few more minutes okay." Scott yawned while snuggling close to Isabell who giggled. I walked away to take a shower. Yes there is a little bathroom area on the spacepod, the shower area of it though isnt very big. When I was done I got up and checked the coordinates to see if we were on the right track, we were. The rest of the day was basically the same thing you would do as in every spacepod. Have a little snack and do nothing but stare out the window if there is one! When it came time to sleep I couldnt. Isabell and Scott were sound asleep in eachothers arms, while I was sitting staring into the darkness.

About fourty minutes since I was doing nothing but staring at the cieling. Finally my eyelids felt like they were carrying bricks and shut. I had the same dreams as yesterday but only more vivid.

**Hope ya enjoyed. Wasn't really long it was actually pretty short. It probably wasnt as good as the others but I was half awake writing this while my internet was down, leaving me with nothing to do except write the next chapter. Well good night!**


	5. Chapter 5: Introductions

**Here's the next one.**

**Percy's/Bane's POV**

I awoke when the pod started to shake meaning we entered the earth's atmosphere. Just about an hour till we land. The others were already awake and ready to go. I sluggishly got up, got showered and got dressed. I got my equipment and my armor on. Lastly I opened a case from under my bed inside it was a pitch black mask that covered the top half of my face (forehead to the tip of my nose). I put it on when Scott asked why I simply stated "Cause, if I dont they will remember who I am. I cant let that happen now can I?" I smirked at him. With that we got close to ground and the pod went to landing mode slowing down. Then, we landed.

**Annabeth's POV**

The camp gathered around the pod until its doors opened. Out stepped three people, the one in the middle was wearing a mask while the other two were walking beside him until they stopped an announced "Hello everyone, Chaos should of already informed you of our coming." With that they walked away to a vacant spot near the cabins. The man in the mask started preaching some ancient language and then a portal appeared with a great looking cabin coming through. The three walked in and shut the door leaving the rest of us in our thoughts.

**Percy's/Bane's POV**

"Well that worked out much better than I thought isnt that right Bane?" Scott asked sitting on a bed.  
"Yeah, much better actually. I call this bed by the way." I sat next to him. The beds and everything were already made while the cabin was magically created. It drained me of alot of my powers for now so I needed a little rest. So I fell onto my bed for a quick nap while Scott and Isabell went to look around camp.

**Third POV**

Isabell and Scott looked around camp getting strange looks from the campers.  
"Hey, Isabell do you remeber this place?" Asked Scott "A little, alot has changed, its been about seven years I am pretty sure they stopped looking for me." They walked into the big house and told the centaur who introduced himself as Chiron to gather for a camp meeting. As he did they went to go get Bane.

**Percy's/Banes POV**

I walked out of my cabin to see Isabell and Scott running my way and telling me of the meeting. I huried there with them. As we arrived I remembered a lot of faces and only a few of them I would forgive.  
"Hello, again everyone!" I waved "As you already know why we are here I would be glad to announce who we are. First off I am Bane, Chaos's Second in command, first being Chaos of course, and a retired assassin of his. This here is my friend and third command Scott Witherspoon." There were some snickers I couldnt help but smile and look back at Scott who seemed to be embarrassed about his last name.  
"And last but of course not least is Captain Isabell Hollows." everyone seemed to be paying attention so with that we all took off but before we did a familiar voice came ringing in my thoughts. "Is that it? Huh I thought there would be more to tell us." it was Will. No big suprise though.  
"Well what more do you want?" I interrogated. Will smirked "A fight! I wanna humilate you." He smiled.  
"A fight? You? Me? Not a chance now get lost before you get hurt little boy."  
"Dont talk to him that way. Dont you realize he is the best this camp has ever seen?" Now that was Annabeth's voice that spoke up. Great I thought.  
I sighed "Fine get out your weapon and hurry up." He clicked his pen and out came my old sword Riptide. I dont really miss it much my weapons were so much better.  
Will charged at me I simply stood still waiting until his sword got close to my stomach. I sidestepped right up to Will, out of the way before it collided with me. I grabbed him by the neck with one hand and lifted him in the air and threw him back after his face started turning blue and he dropped his sword.  
"Hmm I am the winner, its a pity I didnt even use a weapon." I laughed and walked away while Will rubbed his neck gasping for air.  
"Bane! Dont you think you went a little to easy on the guy?" Scott asked running up to me laughing.

**Annabeths POV**

The guy who called him self Bane was an amazing fighter and he was a jerk. I ran up to will and looked to see the three soldiers walk off.  
"Are you okay Will?" I asked which of course was a stupid question.  
"Just dandy, Annabeth I just almost passed out by the jerk. The nerve of that loser. I went easy on him but next time wont be so different."

I smiled and help him back to his feet.

**Thalia's POV**

Wow that Bane guy was really amazing. Oh you might be wondering why I am here. Well me, Nico, and Grover got together to come back to camp after we heard of Percy's disappearance. Anyways Bane seemed familiar though. His eyes were green like Percy's. They were filled with love and hope, but if you looked deeply into them you can see anger, hate, and betrayel. I knew it was him. I didnt tell anyone else but Nico and Grover about my suspicions.

**There ya go. Hope ya enjoyed... Again I wrote this late at night when I was a bit sleepy but only becuase I am a bit busy with school and all and I might not be able to upload for a few more days. So I decided to write another chapter quickly before I get piled on with more work. The next one though to make it up I will make it much better in writing and much longer.**


End file.
